Elizabeth's Cinccino
Elizabeth's Cinccino was the first Pokémon Elizabeth Storybook hatched from an egg. She is now a recurring wild Pokémon. History On the first day of her journey, in the very first episode of Pokémon Storybook, The Mystery Egg, Elizabeth's sister gave her an egg to keep as a present. It hatched in What Pokèmon, when Rotom started yelling from another room. The Pokémon that hatched was a Minccino, but it is unknown if it ever had a Poké ball. It most likely didn't. In the episode Minccino Forest, Elizabeth comes to a place called Minccino Forest, a forest dedicated to Minccino where only nice people are allowed. Team Skull soon showed up, hoping to steal all the Pokémon there. When Minccino was struggling in battle, Elizabeth threw the Shiny Stone that she had been given at it, and it caught the stone, causing it to evolve into Cinccino. It then used Breakneck Blitz together with a wild Pokémon's Twinkle Tackle, defeating Team Skull. In Until We Meet Again, Cinccino informed Elizabeth that it wished to stay behind in the forest and become its protector to prevent people like Team Skull from breaking in and causing harm. After seeing the damage Team Skull had done trying to kidnap the Minccino, Elizabeth respected Cinccino's decision to stay behind and released it so it could protect the forest and the Minccino who lived there. Elizabeth has flashed back to having it many times, and always does so after releasing a Pokémon as it was the first Pokémon to be released by her. After a very long absence, in Cinccino's Choice!, she reappears and warns them that Aether Foundation and Faba is trying to infiltrate Minccino Paradise. It is also revealed to have a baby Minccino, and has since made semi-regular appearances. In Two Trainers, Talking Pokémon, One Team Rocket, Ultra brings out his Cinccino, causing Elizabeth to start crying because she misses her own. It is later revealed that Cinccino is the child of a Cinccino belonging to one of Lele's friends who is nicknamed "Silky." Its other parent is Cyrus's male Vulpix. It reappeared in A Paradise Fire! when a fire started in the Minccino Paradise and Cinccino ran to Elizabeth's house for help. In the end, all the Minccino were saved except for one and the fire was sucessfully put out. She reappeared in a movie, The Return of Steel Cross. Where she and her Paradise was attacked by Kan Kan and Kimbelo, who made the paradise wither and destroyed many of the Eggs. The theives were eventually stopped and it recovered soon after, despite the Eggs being smashed. It appeared in a flashback as a Minccino in Which Pendelf's Which? when Elizabeth remembered how it would always get into her stuff and make messes. In ''Rotom's Epic Fantasy Dream! ''it appeared as a Minccino in Rotom's dream. She appeared again in Shapeshifter To The Rescue!, when she Skyped Elizabeth after she had been thinking about Cinccino all day. Personality and characteristics As a Minccino, it was very happy-go-lucky and cheerful, and liked to cuddle with Elizabeth. Much like a small child, it loved to play and its Trainer would often talk to it in a baby voice. After evolving, it became very protective of the Minccino living in Minccino Forest and was much more serious, as shown when it used Breakneck Blitz to drive off Team Skull. It was very close with Elizabeth, perhaps even closer than she is now with Rotom, and they were both in tears when they had to leave each other. Her voice sounds like Moira's Cinccino, except that she talks. Known moves * Swift * Tail Slap * Dazzling Gleam * Breakneck Blitz * Hyper Beam * Rock Blast * Dig * Bullet Seed In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Cinccino is waiting outside the house, having come from the nearby Minccino Paradise to assist Elizabeth. She will use a Ventilation System to reach the player. If they see her at the vent opening, they must shut the vent door or they will be jumpscared. Gallery Screenshot_2018-12-18-09-50-16.png|Minccino's Egg Isabelle Minccino.png Bianca Minccino.png|As a Minccino Bianca Minccino Swift.png|Using Swift as a Minccino cinccino.gif|As a newly evolved Cinccino Moira Cinccino Giga Impact.png|Using Breakneck Blitz Moira Cinccino Hyper Beam.png|Using Hyper Beam. Screenshot_20190127-104722.png|Elizabeth and Minccino Moira Cinccino Rock Blast.png|Using Rock Blast. Onix Dig.jpg|Using Dig. Elizabeth And Cinccino.png|Cinccino and Elizabeth saying their farewells Trivia * Elizabeth always refers to Cinccino as "she" and "her" instead of "it." * Elizabeth releasing Cinccino to protect a place where its pre-evolutions live is an obvious reference to Misty's Togetic. They also share several other similarities- they were the first to be hatched by their Trainers, they both evolved to protect their pre-evolutions, both were walking Pokémon who were carried around by their Trainers, both were released to protect said pre-evolutions and both of them were released soon after evolving. * Minccino's Egg was produced in the Minccino Paradise by Lele's Cinccino, Silky, and Cyrus's Vulpix. * Minccino is the first Pokémon in the series shown evolving onscreen with an evolutionary stone. Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Pokemon that can be called upon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Recurring Pokemon